Letters of Great Importance
by Serpentine Malfoy
Summary: There are a lot of different kinds of letter one can receive. Some are letters of great importance. D/H Pre-Slash -- WiP
1. Part One

Title: Letters of Great Importance (1/?)

Author: Serpentine Malfoy

Author Email: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Angst

Keywords: Draco, Harry, Pre-Slash

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: All

Summary: There are a lot of different kinds of letter one can receive. Some are letters of great importance. D/H Pre-Slash

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


* * *

Part 1 

Harry was surprised to see someone sitting on the window sill. 

It was a very late winter night. Only a few more days until Hols. Harry had been unable to sleep, while everyone else it seemed had no troubled thoughts, all of the Gryffindors quietly resting, well not all quietly Neville's constant snoring was accustomed background noise. So with a quick check of the marauders map for Filch and Mrs. Norris whose dots were stationary in their rooms. So safe he left for his favorite spot in the Astronomy tower.

On a warm night in spring you would be hard pressed to find an unoccupied spot in the tower. Couples flock to this tower in droves when Spring fever descends, but on long cold winter nights, you never saw anyone. So to see a figure huddled on a sill looking out at the silent dark grounds was surprising.

Harry held his breath. He did not want to startle the person. He could see their head was down resting on their knees. There was not enough light to be able to tell the persons hair color. Until suddenly the head shot up and startled eyes stared into Harry's. Those familiar grey eyes were staring into him. In the light from the window he could now make out the familiar silvery hair, but an unaccustomed sight was also present, there were tracks of tears flowing down the cheeks of the one person he thought would never cry, the one person he thought was incapable of tears. Draco Malfoy.

Draco quickly swiped the tears from his cheeks, absently hoping Harry may not have seen them.

"Do you have something to say… or are you imitating a goldfish?" Draco asked suddenly. Falling back into familiar territory of insults and snide commentary. One can't go wrong with the classics right?

Harry quickly closed his mouth. "I… Sorry." Draco looked even more startled. Potter had apologized to him. Draco began to laugh, this was a very odd turn of events indeed.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked nervously. Maybe Malfoy was a bit unhinged.

Draco quickly stopped his laughing. Leaving the cold empty halls echoing for a few moments. "Nothing just irony." Draco replied quietly.

Harry stepped forward and sat next to Draco on the sill. "Do you mind?"

Draco gave a dismissive gesture to the question. Silence reigned as both boys stared out over the grounds. Harry realized why he had thought it felt extra cold in here, the window was open. He reached for his wand to close it when Draco grabbed his wrist quickly. "I wasn't going to hex you, I was going to close the window, aren't you cold?" Harry asked as Draco let go of his wrist. Draco's hands were like ice, he resembled ice in many ways Harry thought to himself. The way his blond hair was falling into his eyes resembled icicles, Harry idly wondered if he reached up and touched them if they would feel like ice.

"No I'm not cold. But you can close the window if you would like, Potter." Harry nodded and pulled out his wand, muttering the spell that would close it. The cold breeze stopped, Harry pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

"Malfoy, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked quietly. He had never had a conversation with Draco that was civil, and this was an opportunity he was going to not pass up.

"Okay…" Draco answered reluctantly.

"Why are you a git?" Harry asked, he quickly noted there was a look of pain that crossed Draco's face, then was quickly covered by his normal blank façade. "What I mean is, aren't we passed this fighting yet. Can't we just get along already?" Draco turned to look out of the window again for a minute. Harry was considering leaving, maybe he had pushed it too far.

"I suppose so… I won't be saying any more mean things to you…" Draco wouldn't look Harry in the eye.

"Just like that?" Harry was shocked this was fine by him, but it seemed to be coming to easily.

"Yes just like that. Now would you mind if I asked you to let me sit here awhile by myself. I have something I was going to do." Draco kept his eyes downcast. Harry looked at him with his brows furrowed. What was he up to? There was something up with Draco, Harry thought to himself.

"K. Question first, are you staying here over the Hols?" Harry didn't know what possessed him to ask but he felt they might be able to get to know each other during the Holidays. Something was telling him he really wanted that.

"I don't know, I want to, but Father wants me home so probably not." Draco glanced up into Harry's eyes.

"Well if you do stay we could play chess, I'm not very good, but it could be fun." Harry smiled warmly.

Draco felt a welcoming smile forming on his face. "Sure, Potter."

"You can call me Harry, whenever you call me Potter I think of how mean Snape is to me. 'Potter this' and 'the Famous Potter' that." Harry stated.

"Sure, I'll try. You could call me Draco if you want." Draco felt the smile he was giving Harry all the way into his soul. Irony was a Bitch. Things can go so right, at the same time they are going all wrong.

"Okay, well then see you, Draco…" Harry waved as he hurried away down the hall. 

Draco turned back to window. He reached for his wand to open the door once more. But decided against it. Give it a couple more days, maybe something can be done. He sighed heavily.

"Accio letter." Swiftly an envelope landed in his outstretched palm. It had crossed its journey from the lower dungeons up to the tower in seconds. Scrawled elegantly across the front was only the name, "Sev."

Draco placed the letter in his cloak pocket, silently thanking the stars that Snape hadn't already found it on his door. Oh the problems that would have caused. Draco stood stretching out his tired bones.

Was it possible things weren't going to be as bad as he thought?

End Part 1


	2. Part Two

Letters of Great Importance -- By Serpentine Malfoy

* * *

Part 2 

Severus Snape surveyed his classroom wearily. He noticed Longbottom sitting with Lavender Brown, who was trying to make sure the potions ingredients were not going to fall into Longbottom's inexperienced hands. Potter and Weasley were paired together, goofing off in the back row. While Granger was studying her Arithimancy text. His gaze swept over to the Slytherin side of the room. Malfoy was sitting alone in the front row. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting behind him; they seemed to be starring at him funny.

With a sigh Snape walked over to Malfoy's desk. He looked down at the young man, who currently looked to be memorizing the grain of his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something wrong?" He kept his voice low; he didn't want the Gryffindors eavesdropping.

Draco looked up startled. He hadn't even noticed Snape approach. "No, sir… I was just finished with my potion. Is there something else I could work on?" Snape sighed. Now he knew something was wrong. Not that Draco wouldn't ask for something to do, but there was such a lack of emotion. It was like he wasn't even paying attention.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, could you help me in the potions storeroom?" Without even waiting for a reply, Snape turned and headed for the storeroom.

Draco quickly cleaned up his stuff in a neat pile on his desk. He walked swiftly behind Snape.

Once inside the storeroom Snape closed the door. Draco sighed, thinking to himself, I should have known, Snape misses nothing.

Snape stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He said nothing, he waited for Draco to speak.

"Sir… I really would rather…" Draco stopped his protest as Snape merely raised on eyebrow at him. He should have known better then to argue with Sev.

"Sev… I got a letter yesterday after dinner. A letter from Father." Snape's posture became stiffer.

"What did he have to say, Draco?" Draco looked down at his hands, his normally immaculately manicured nails were bitten to the quicks. He reached into his robe pocket and produced the letter from his father. He handed it over to Severus. Who read it quickly, then once more to before handing it back to Draco. He said nothing until he let out a huge sigh. "Draco… What do you want to do? Is this what you want? You know about my double agent status… I know I would never have to fear you revealing me, right?" Severus already knew the answer; he knew he and Draco were very close. He had always helped Draco through the years since his birth, and vice versa for him.

"Sev… I would never… I…" Draco tried to hold back the tears. But two silent tears began to flow down his face. Sev stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to be a deatheater. Why is he forcing me now? He had always said it would be after graduation. I always thought I would be able to leave before it came down to it… There is no way out of this, is there?" Snape took him into an embrace. He felt the shudder that went through Draco, the tears were flowing freely now.

Just as he was about to respond the storeroom door opened and a very surprised Harry Potter was standing in the doorway. Draco stiffened and stepped away from Snape.

"Sir… Neville and Lavender are having a problem." Looking over Potter's head he could see a huge purple geyser rising. He swore under his breath and rushed from the room. Leaving Malfoy and Potter alone in the closed storeroom.

* * *

"Hello, Harry." Draco tried to look as nonchalant as possible. Which was difficult as he was unable to stop ringing his hands.

"Draco… what is going on with you? I know we just started being friends, but this is the second time I have seen you like this." Harry asked with concern laden in his voice.

"Is that what we are, friends?" Draco looked almost happy, if you ignored the obvious pain he was in.

"Yeah, well…. If you want to be?" Harry absently scuffed his foot across the floor. Not looking directly into Draco's eyes.

"That could be nice… but it will be more painful this way." Draco turned his back to Harry.

"What will be more painful? What is happening to you Draco?" Draco's shoulders slumped as Harry asked him these questions. He reached into his pocket once more and handed Harry the letter from his father, not noticing he had also handed him the envelope marked 'Sev.' Harry sat down on a stool as Draco slumped against a wall as far from Harry as possible in the small storeroom. Draco placed his head on his knees closing his eyes tightly.

Harry unfolded the letter and read:

Draco,

You are to come straight home once you arrive from Hogwarts. Dress in your best dress robes and be ready to meet me in the dinning room at 7pm exactly. Out Lord is so pleased, you will be taking the mark this Holiday. He has said you are destined for great things. You will make me proud.

Lucius Malfoy

Harry was upset to say the least. They were giving Draco the Mark over the Holidays. And by the way Draco was acting the last two days, this was not something he wanted.

He was going to say something when the door opened once more Snape looked from Malfoy to Potter, he noticed the cursed letter in Potter's hand. That was surprising; he saw Draco crumpled in on himself in the corner. He was at a loss as to what to do.

Then suddenly Draco stood. He dusted his robes off, muttered he needed to get to class and was out of the storeroom and the potions classroom in a matter of seconds. Leaving Severus and Harry staring after him.

* * *

Harry told Snape he would be right back. He swiftly went to his desk where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. They looked at him strangely, what is going on?, was clearly written on their faces. He had told them briefly about his encounter with Draco last night. Ron had not been thrilled but Hermione had quieted him down. Trusting Harry, all she had said was to be careful.

He told them he needed to speak to Snape, that they should go on to their next class. Ron looked reluctant, but went with Hermione when she lead him from the room. After packing all of his things in his bag he returned to the potions storeroom.

Snape was reading the second letter, which Harry had placed down on the stool when he went to get his things. Snape's normally sour face seemed to scrunched up in another emotion.

"I don't think Mr. Malfoy meant to hand you this letter, Mr. Potter." Snape said, with evident pain in his voice.

Harry stood frozen. What was in the second letter, that could be worse then the first. He stepped forward and took the letter from Professor Snape's slightly trembling hand.

Harry glanced down at the parchment and immediately recognized Draco's scrawling handwriting, having been partnered with him so many times over the years; he had grown to recognize it.

He read:

Sev,

I know what you must think of me now. I have taken the cowardly route. I can't find the inner strength you poses. I can't see any other way. I won't take the Mark. I was NEVER going to take it. I wish I could be brave like a Gryffindor, but I am truly a Slytherin. I may be cunning, but there is no clever way out of this.

I want you to forget about me, and remember there was nothing you could have done. This is my choice, the only real choice I have ever made.

Goodbye, Sev.

Draco

Harry gasped. Though it never right out said it, he knew what this letter was. It had been or was to be a suicide note. Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek, he looked up to see a single tear roll down Severus's cheek as well.

End Part 2


End file.
